1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gas compressors, especially to compressors for air conditioning systems. The invention pertains to gas compressors of the type having orbiting rings or rolling pistons.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rotary compressor is constructed so that a crankshaft having an eccentric part is driven in a cylinder by a motor. A rolling piston fitted to the eccentric part compresses refrigerant gas inducted into the cylinder. A compression chamber is formed inside the cylinder between its axial ends and a vane, which is slidably held by the cylinder and has an end portion contacting the outer surface of the rolling piston. Rotary compressors of this general type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,314; 4,636,152; 4,452,570; 4,452,571; 4,507,064; 4,624,630; and 4,780,067.
A discharge valve for use in a rotary compressor of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,963. The valve includes a leaf spring and a flexible valve plate which opens and closes a discharge port. A vane operating in a rotary compressor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,042. The vane includes a pivotal shoe joined by a socket connection to the vane. The moving surface of the piston is contacted by the vane shoe.
A technique for modulating the capacity of a rotary compressor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,993.
A technique for manufacturing a rolling piston rotary compressor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,569.
A scroll-type gas compressor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,549. This compressor includes symmetrical scroll members encircling one another in one wrap. The ends of the wrapped members provide continued sealing between the scroll members. The compressor includes a discharge valve that allows a range of pressure ratios to be produced.